Future Blood (Sean Sampson Commentary)
Future Blood, not to be confused with the commentator Future Blood, is a commentary by Sean Sampson and is his 7th overall. The video in question which Sean had commentated on was a commentary by Future Blood, who in turn was commentating on Joey Rants. The video became involved in a chain consisting of the videos Blood Dragon, Coolboy Didn't Stay in the Freezer Long Enough, I can make so many Katy Perry references here and several others as the second degree. Synopsis Sean's commentary was generally cited for being incredibly repetetive as seen with his interjection at 0:38 - indicating that he most likely did not use a script in the commentary. This is further evidenced by how Sean proceeds to stutter throughout his commentary and by how he has various awkward pauses when he is delivering his lines. Sean was also criticised for leaving in various parts of the commentary without interjecting and without any further referencing, which lengthened his video much more than it should have been. Transcript introduction Yes, you guys aren't seeing things. I'm really doing a commentary on Future Blood. (Sean proceeds to go "yaaaah") 0:38 This line is not only for you, but for TJASTA. Ok, if you guys didn't like his intro, then you could've just skipped it. It's not that hard, if you didn't like it you could've just skipped it. The same with my commentary - if you guys didn't like my intro then you could've skipped it. The same with Conman, if you guys didn't like the intros, then you could've just skipped them. 1:32 He's using a script, in his other videos like his commentary on THETJASTA, (whispering) I don't really like his commentary on me, on my video. But, umm. Joseph said that he was using a script, you should've listened to his other videos before making this one. 2:16 Ok, two things. Number one, why do you seem so surprised that he's commentating on a dead horse. I mean, at the beginning of the video it said Benthelooney Rant. Number two, I love how you're getting on him for commentating on a dead horse or ranting on a dead horse, whatever. And yet, in the previous video, you commentated on a dead horse which was MrPico663. Yeah, next time, don't be a hypocrite next time. 3:44 So, why didn't you make this point earlier? If you had made this point earlier, then it would've made sense. I mean, you should've made this point when he said "I DO WHAT I WANT" thoughts And that's the end of the video. Overall, I did not like this video. Because he was basically stealing theTJASTA's video, he was being a hypocrite in the video and this video was something I did not like. OK, Future Blood, I know you're just getting into commentaries, but, here's some advice. Get a downloader, please use your avatars on your big computer. So yeah, Sean Sampson out and I'll see you on my next commentary. Which'll be on Rion "Rhino" Mills. Category:Commentaries